Heavy-duty transportation and construction equipment are typically powered by diesel-fuelled engines. Such equipment are commonly adapted with operator-controlled task-performing attachments that are precisely manipulated by hydraulic cylinders in cooperation with hydraulic oil pumps. The viscosities of diesel and hydraulic oils increase significantly as ambient temperatures decrease e.g., during extended cold periods and during winter months in temperate and in far northern and southern geographies. As ambient temperatures progressively drop below freezing (i.e., 0° C.), diesel and hydraulic oils continue to thicken to the point of forming gels and/or waxes. Cold weather conditions impede the transmission of thickened diesel fuel oils from their storage tanks to engines thereby interfering with and/or preventing engine starting. Smooth and safe operation of hydraulic-controlled attachments is adversely affected by cold-thickened hydraulic oil through reduced and impaired flow rates in response to manipulation of the hydraulic controls. Additionally, cold-thickened hydraulic oil imposes significant mechanical stresses on hydraulic pumps often resulting in accelerated wearing and deterioration of the pumps' components and periodically, in pump failure.
Large volumes of crude and refined petroleum products are commonly stored in large bulk reservoir tanks at locations such as drilling sites, refineries and storage depots. Transfer and transmission of such stored petroleum products are significantly debilitated as their viscosities increase as a consequence of cold weather conditions.
Numerous heat-exchange devices and apparatus as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,380,523; 5,423,373; 5,029,634; 4,926,830; 4,865,005; 4,726,346 and 4,237,850, have been developed for installation in portable and/or fixed storage tanks for raising or lowering the temperatures of oil products stored therein. However, numerous problems are associated with such prior art including complexity of design and associated high costs of production, variable and uneven heat-transfer profiles, and high energy input requirements for satisfactory performance.